


Dirk Strider: Feverish Bedwetting

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Omorashi, Sick Fic, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk gets sick and wets himself like a giant nerd. Lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirk Strider: Feverish Bedwetting

**Author's Note:**

> Have you noticed I stopped writing notes? I have. But what am I to say?

Dirk stumbled into the living room from the bathroom and flopped onto the couch. It was well into the morning, much later than he would normally get up though he had only woken up a couple minutes ago. And that was only because his stomach had plans that did not involve sleeping.

He curled up on the couch and closed his eyes against the harsh light, still in his pajamas, minus the soaked GoodNite of course. He desperately wanted to get back to bed, but he didn’t want to be alone, so half sleeping on the couch and listening in on people's conversations was good.

He heard Roxy stumble into the kitchen, only to be greeted by Jane. “Have you seen Dirk?”

It took a moment for the other girl to reply, “Not recently. Like, I saw him last night when he crawled into my bed sobbing and soaked like usual. But he woke up before me. He’s probably in his work room.”

“No, he’s not. I checked all the room and his workroom. There are no notes saying he left and he won’t answer my calls or texts.” Obvious concern laced her voice.

“You worry too much, like a mother hen. He’s fine, he probably needs some alone time or something.”

Ironic. Dirk was certainly not fine. His stomach hurt like hell and everything hurt.

Somebody else shuffled into the room, stopped, presumably to stare a moment, then continued on.

Jake’s groggy voice came from the kitchen, “Why’s Dirk on the couch?”

There was a slight silence before soft, but hurried, foot steps approached him. He opened his eyes a bit only to see Jane and Roxy looming over him. A cold hand was pressed to his head.

“Poor baby, you’re so warm. And frankly you look like hell,” Roxy removed her hand, leaving Dirk whining. She moved his head and sat down, putting his head in her lap.

He closed his eyes again leaking into Roxy’s touch as she carded her fingers through his hair.

Jane left but came back a minute later, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” She prompted gently,

He just whined in response, causing Jane to sigh. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

He whined again, not wanting to do anything but sleep and have people pet his hair, “Everything. My stomach,” He deliberately used as little words as possible.

Jane nodded, “Okay, I need to turn over so I can take your temperature.”

He stiffened at that, “NO! Do the forehead.”

She shook her head, “I don’t do things that way. Turn over.”

“Dirky, just turn over, it’s not that bad if you cooperate.” Roxy spoke a lot softer than Jane. Reluctantly, he turned onto his side, pressing his face into Roxy’s stomach.

Jane pulled down the back of his sweat pants and sighed at his lack of underwear before putting the thermometer in his rear end, eliciting a yelp from Dirk.

Normally, he wasn’t this whiny, but he was sick, he could afford to whimper and yelp.

Roxy rubbed his back, “Just a minute more honey. You’re doing good.”

A minute later, Jane took the thermometer out, “You have a pretty high fever. I’m going to ask that you take it easy. I’ll be back in an hour to check again.”

He nodded. She must have assumed Dirk would pull his pants up or go back to lying on his back, but he didn’t. Instead, he closed his eyes, planning on dozing off.

Roxy reached over and pulled up his pants for him.

A couple minutes later, he felt an odd twinge in his stomach. Something was wrong. It didn’t really hurt, but something was wrong. And it didn’t feel like he had to puke or go to the bathroom for his guts to come out the other end. In his half asleep state, he decided to just ignore the pressure.

That was a bad idea. A couple minutes later, he grew warm around his crotch as a soft hiss could be heard.

Roxy gasped and stood up as a reaction to that, causing Dirk to fall of the couch, effectively waking him up.

It was then he realized he was peeing himself. He could only watch as a puddle grew under his ass.


End file.
